<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I want you as my mate? Maybe? by R_4_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137109">Do I want you as my mate? Maybe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L'>R_4_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Marriage, Genma X Raidou are besties, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Potential for implied Raidou/Kakashi future, snarky Raidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade is forced by the council to continue on certain bloodlines and clans that means asking her shinobi to agree to arranged marriages.  She hopes that by giving them a list of potentials they can at least feel they have some control in this messed up situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I want you as my mate? Maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wonder what would happen if we just kept walking.” Genma’s voice held more then a note of fatigue.</p><p>“If we keep walking we better stop at the nearest bar.  I need sake and a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>The pair ended up stopping at the Hokage’s door anyway.  Gaining entry they looked around.  It appeared that they weren’t the only ones to be summoned, just the last ones to arrive.  Kakashi, Yamato and Ino Yamanaka were already in the room.</p><p>“Gentlemen, if you would close the door.” Tsunade’s voice demanded compliance.   “Council has just finished setting a number of recommendations on my desk.  Since the end of the fourth shinobi war there has been a concern with the lost of a number of distinguished clans and blood lines.  The five of you represent their latest batch of candidates.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Ino was a little taken aback.  Sure her father had been the head of the Yamanaka clan, but the clan itself was still quite large and many of her cousins were just as well versed in the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu as she was.</p><p>“Don’t worry Ino, it appears that the council is concerned about the Yamanaka clan.  They want to make sure there is a strong leader and they are unsure you are strong enough to lead the clan.”  She sat behind her desk with her hands clasped.  Tsunade didn’t necessary agree with the council but she wanted to see just how Ino was going to address these issues.  </p><p>The four  jonin just stood there confused.  If this is what they had in mind for the Yamanaka clan, what the hell did they have up their sleeves for the rest of them?</p><p>Ino flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and looked her mentor in the eyes.  She was well aware of the fact that these were allegation coming from the council and not from Tsunade herself but she wasn’t going to back down either.  “I know exactly what the council feels about me and the leadership of the Yamanaka clan.  I also know who it is they would prefer to lead the clan.  The issue is the council doesn’t rule the clans we do.  The Yamanaka clan has voted and I have agreed with them.  We are doing something that is a little bit unprecedented but we don’t care.  I am sharing leadership roles with my cousin Junpei and so far the elders are okay with that.” She was working herself up to a full head of steam,  “while Junpei is no longer an active shinobi, he has the talent and experience with the family jutsu to help teach the next generation.  He is engaged and to a wonderful woman who is still active.”  Junpei had been severely injured on a mission almost two years before the war that  limited his ability to walk without the use of canes.  “I will be the face that council will see and they are just going to have to deal with it.  I am also dating but will not be forced to marry if this relationship doesn’t work out.”  </p><p>Genma smiled and likely would have given the blonde a high five if Raidou hadn’t held him back.  The pair had worked a lot with Inoichi and the mind walker would be so proud his daughter right now.  The only way it could be better would be if they were in front the council.  </p><p>“Alright Ino, that will work and they will have to be happy with the arrangement the Clan has agreed to.  I know Junpei and have no problem with him being your co-leader.” She was proud of the way Ino was standing up for herself, “and no matter what the council says I will not force a couple to marry if they are really against especially since there are other Yamanaka’s that can carry on the family blood line.  Ino you can go for now.  If I have any further concerns I will call you in.”</p><p>Ino left, she wasn’t under any delusion that this was the end of things, but she also understood that the four men left inside were close friends and the Hokage was going to bring up relationships that they didn’t want her knowing about.  Sure she loved knowing all the gossip, but she wasn’t ready to delve into just what type of a relationship she had with Sai at the moment so she would give them the same amount of respect.  </p><p>With the sound of the door shutting the Hokage turned to four of her best jonin.  “Don’t expect to be able to get out this the way Ino did.  Her situation is different and there are Yamanaka’s left.”  Tsuande’s phrasing didn’t bode well for the other four.  “Right now the four of you are either the last of your lines or hold a significant bloodline that the Leaf does not want to loose.  It was brought to my attention because while I’d rather not force a marriage on any of you at the moment, I will however help provide you with a list of approved mates.”</p><p>Kakashi looked over at Raidou and paled.  Raidou was pretty damn sure he had gone as white as well.  They were scared to see what Tsunade was going to bring up.  </p><p>Tsunade opened the bottoms drawer of her desk, as Ino left.  Pulling out a number of files she walked over to hand them to each of the Jonin in front of her. “Inside each file is a number personnel that I believe will suit each of you.  If any of you are already in a relationship please feel free to add that person to your file.  I’m going to give you four the next month to take a look a the possibility of entering into a relationship before the council gets involved.”</p><p>“Excuse me, ma’am.” Raidou was really confused. “I’m totally lost as to why I’m here.  I mean I can understand Genma and Kakashi as they are the last of their clans and Yamato has your grandfather’s bloodline, but I don’t have either of those things.”</p><p>“If we’re being truthful, your name should be added to this as well,” Kakashi was pissed and he wasn’t afraid to push some buttons even if it meant that he was going to get hit.</p><p>Tsuande glared at her protege, “if you think you’re the only one being singled out right now you are sadly mistaken.” She wasn’t all that impressed with the council, they were pushing her to find a husband as well.  After the death of Dan and then Jiraya she had given up finding love.  Thankfully as a medic she could find a way around that. “What the council is asking of me, is my business and not yours.  Raidou as for you, you do have a bloodline that we need to keep.  It was through your paternal grandmother.  Your father didn’t show any aptitude for her skills and in fact she passed away before she could teach him anything.  You may show some skill yet.  Regardless you are an integral part of our shinobi force.”</p><p>Raidou was just getting confused now.  He was tired and hungry and he just wanted to go home.  Looking at his best friends and partner he could see that Genma was just as wiped.</p><p>“Milady, if I may,” Yamato moved in front of Kakashi, likely to stop the silver haired ninja from saying something else that would end in him getting hit.  “You have given us a lot to look at and think about.  If we could take some time to really digest what you’ve explained to us.”</p><p>“Fine, you and the boys and the scarecrow can leave for now, but know that I will be talking to each of you soon.” Tsunade leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest.    </p><p>Raidou and Genma made it Raidou’s apartment as it was closer.  Undoing the seals around his front door the walked in and pulled off stripped all their shinobi gear at the entryway. Genma threw the file he’d been given on the kitchen counter while Raidou tossed his on the couch.  </p><p>“I’m going to crash.  You know where everything is.  I’ll see you in a couple fo hours.”  Raidou walked into his bedroom.  Stripping down to his boxers in his room Raidou crawled into bed and let sleep take him.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and with it the driving need for tea.  Raidou stretched his arms over his head as he stretched.  He walked out into the kitchen to start a pot of tea and a pot of coffee before he moved towards the bathroom for a quick shower</p><p>“Ya know I could do without the show,” Genma’s comment from the other bedroom had him flipping off his best friend.  “I could go back and toss out the coffee I just started and then you’d have to look at it coming and going.”  The fact that Genma was dressed only in his boxers while he was strutting around naked.  “I’m taking a shower.”  He’d been friends with Genma for so long that walking around his own apartment naked was no big deal.  </p><p>By the time he left the bathroom he was dressed and more awake.  Genma was sitting at the kitchen counter with his coffee and file.  “You know I’m not sure if the village has a match maker or not, but whoever picked this people know me.  These are people that I would definitely be interested in.  They are three beautiful women here and two of them are powerful shinobi.” He laid out the photos and Raidou had to agree, they were all beautiful and on the surface at least, the type of women his best friend went after. </p><p>Raidou walked around the counter to fix his tea. “Well that’s just awesome.  I wonder how we’ll convince them to take you on without letting them know it’s you.”</p><p>“Ow, that hurts.” Genma smirked.  He had a reputation for being a little odd.  Part of it was his way of keeping the attention off of Raidou.  When Raidou came back from one of his first missions injured, he amped up his actions to take the attention away from him.  He would do all over again if it gave Raidou the time he needed to become comfortable in his own skin again.  “So are we going to look at your file?”  </p><p>Raidou opened his file and looked at the four photos inside.  They were all men.  “Well like you said, at least they know us.”</p><p>Genma reached over to put a hand on Raidou’s forearm.  Genma knew that Raidou kept his sexuality to himself.  “So who did they choose for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Raidou laid out the photos.  He knew that Genma wasn’t going to gossip about who was in the pictures.  “Looks like they decided to pair me up with Kakashi.”</p><p>Genma almost spit out his coffee.  “Well that would be interesting.” </p><p>Raidou rolled his eyes.  “Kakashi is a fantastic Captain and a honourable shinobi but I do I want him as a mate?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Found this in my WIP and had forgotten about it, thought it was cute as is and decided to post it instead of expanding.  Doesn’t mean I might not do so 8n the future but still.......🤷🏻♀️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>